JP 1999-299149A discloses a rotor used in a rotary electric machine. This rotor includes a yoke and covers. Magnets are mounted on the outer circumference of the yoke. The outer circumferential surfaces of the magnets are covered with the cover. Cutouts are formed in the circumferential ends of each magnet. Recesses are formed in an open edge of each cover. The recesses of the covers are each locked into opposing cutouts of neighboring magnets, thereby restricting axial and circumferential movements of the covers.